dent de lion
by marinated
Summary: YuumaLuka—Jika Luka adalah bunga, maka Yuuma akan melihatnya sebagai dandelion. Dandelion yang sangat tangguh. #MaknaBunga
**VY2 ©** Yamaha.

 **Megurine Luka ©** Crypton Future Media. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** pretty cliché, KEJU (maafkan saya yang akhir-akhir ini senang menulis keju. arf!). kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **Submitted to** memenuhi challenge #MaknaBunga dari zhaErza di FanfictionNet World

 **a/n** happy belated birthday VY2! Sampai detik ini pun kamu masih jadi vocaloid favorit saya. bless buat siapa pun voice provider yang sudah memberikan suara seksinya buat kamu. Still waiting for your V4 release! #1001CintaBuatVY2 /bikin tagar sendiri/ /dijotos/

* * *

 **dent de lion**

by alleira

[ _teeth of lion; dandelion_ ]

* * *

Ada begitu banyak orang yang membencinya.

Yuuma tahu gadis itu mengetahuinya; bahwa tak semua orang mendukungnya dengan tulus. Sangat jelas.

Beberapa dari mereka memang tersenyum padanya, langsung di depan muka Luka. Manis sekali. Seperti manisan dengan setumpuk gula dan _frosting_ yang terlihat menyenangkan. Tetapi ketika ia berpaling, senyuman itu berubah jadi cibiran. Sindiran. Serangkaian kalimat semanis dan sewangi bak kembang melati seketika berubah jadi belati.

" _Nah_ , Luka tidak sebegitunya berbakat." Miku mengatakan hal ini ketika kelompok kecil mereka sedang berkumpul untuk makan di sebuah restoran. Minus Luka, tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin topik ini akan pernah bergulir.

Topik tentang betapa beruntungnya Luka yang mendapat kesempatan kuliah S2 di The University of Music and Performing, Wina.

Oh, ya, tentu saja. Wina yang _itu._ Tempat yang terkenal sebagai kiblat musik klasik.

Yuuma tidak ingat siapa yang memulai pembicaraan tentang Luka dari mereka berlima. Apakah Kaito? Gakupo? Meiko? Miku? Atau justru dirinya sendiri? Karena tiba-tiba saja atmosfer menjadi berat. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya bicara dengan nada pahit. Seolah-olah ada kekesalan yang menggelayut di kerongkongan mereka, mengotori kalimat yang lolos dari mulut. Seperti polusi yang merusak udara.

Yuuma sebenarnya paham mengapa teman-temannya begitu tak terima. Karena mereka semua, termasuk dirinya, punya mimpi yang sama dengan Luka. Menjadi seorang musisi. Komposer, penyanyi, ataupun pemain musik profesional. Bahkan mereka tak keberatan bila hanya berakhir menjadi guru musik, selama hidup mereka didedikasikan untuk musik.

Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa muda yang ambisius terhadap cita-cita. Mungkin karena itulah mereka berenam dipertemukan. _Passion_ yang sama membara, membuat mereka berjuang bersama. Bergabung dalam satu grup dan manggung dari satu kafe ke kafe lain. Kadang juga memecah diri menjadi kelompok yang lebih kecil atau pun menyanyi solo. Menyanyi di sudut-sudut strategis Harajuku dan Ikebukuro ketika semesta telah menjelang malam.

Tujuannya sederhana. Asah kemampuan dengan masyarakat sebagai pendengar langsungnya. Materi urusan kedua, walaupun tentu saja mereka tidak akan menolak jika diberi.

Mereka akan mendukung satu sama lain, begitu jargon yang sering diperdengarkan. Tetapi kini, ketika salah satu dari mereka sudah sampai di _checkpoint_ pertama menuju mimpi, mereka mendengus iri.

Miku meletakkan gelas yang kini cuma menyisakan butiran es batu. Digoncang-goncangkannya gelas itu hingga butiran es di dalamnya menimbulkan bunyi, gestur halus agar Gakupo mau menuangkan bir ke dalam sana. Hanya karena tubuhnya kecil dan wajahnya paling imut, bukan berarti resistensinya terhadap alkohol menjadi rendah. Buktinya, ia sudah menghabiskan sebotol bir sendirian dan tak sedikit pun terlihat tanda-tanda akan mabuk.

Kalau melihat fakta ini, Yuuma jadi teringat prejudis dari kaum berpikiran sempit; bahwa wajah imut sama dengan anak baik, tidak munngkin menjadi liar. Rasanya ia jadi muak sendiri. Ha.

"Selama ini, kan, kita yang paling tahu bagaimana Luka bermusik dan bernyanyi. Gitar atau biola. Tak ada yang istimewa." Gelas Miku kembali terisi penuh setelah Gakupo membuka satu lagi botol bir.

"Banyak pejalan yang berlalu sebelum ia menuntaskan satu lagu. Kemungkinannya cuma dua. Membosankan atau tidak menarik. Mungkin keduanya."

Yuuma melihat Kaito menaikkan satu alis. Agaknya juga berpikir bahwa Miku mencoba mengatakan dirinya lebih baik dari Luka secara tak langsung. Jauh lebih berbakat. Tetapi pemuda biru itu diam saja dan memilih membalik daging panggangnya dengan sumpit. Sama seperti Yuuma yang bungkam. Memilih pasif.

Miku terlalu terbiasa mendapat sorot lampu. Beberapa kali, Yuuma pernah tampil di jalanan Harajuku bersamanya. Ia tidak menampik melihat Miku begitu bersinar. Seperti bintang yang menarik planet-planet untuk mengelilinginya. Tak mengijinkan orang lain melihat cahaya selain dari dirinya.

Terlalu menyilaukan.

Yuuma tidak merasa nyaman.

"Hei, Yuuma." Yuuma mengalihkan atensi dari dagingnya yang pelan-pelan mulai terpanggang matang. Mendapati Miku menatapnya dengan dagu bertopang. Kedua biji mata biru-kehijauan Miku menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah malas bukan kepalang.

Satu pertanyaan dilontarkan.

"Kapan kau mau putus dengan gadis menyebalkan itu?"

* * *

Yuuma tidak pernah berpikir untuk putus—sama halnya dengan ia yang, awalnya, tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Luka. Tak ada rencana menamakan satu dan yang lainnya dengan kekasih, kemudian saling mengklaim dengan posesifitas bahwa; _kau adalah milikku dan jangan coba-coba melirik orang lain_.

Mereka dahulunya hanya dua orang yang sama-sama cuek dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Sama-sama es yang ketika bertemu saling menghunjamkan badai salju. Satu kalimat tak acuh, dijawab satu kalimat tak acuh lainnya. Ungkapan sarat sarkasme, dibalas sarkasme yang lainnya. Walau bukan berarti mereka saling membenci. Ini hanya bagaimana cara mereka saling berkomunikasi.

Keduanya hanya para persona yang begitu rasional dan _terlalu_ jujur. Hanya saja dunia kadang tak nyaman dengan itu dan menganggap sebagai jarum yang sakit bila menusuk. Karenanya, keduanya lebih sering diam di komunitas kecil mereka. Hanya berkomentar tentang hal-hal umum dan menghindari opini pribadi tentang sesuatu.

Sementara ketika mereka hanya berdua, Yuuma menyadari bahwa Luka begitu mirip dengannya. Caranya melihat sesuatu dan mengerti akan hal-hal itu.

Ia tidak berusaha menyamakan persepsi.

Ia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tak peduli jika orang lain menganggapnya mengganggu.

 _Mirip seperti dandelion._

"Kenapa harus bunga dandelion?"

Yuuma membalas pertanyaan Luka dengan "Hmm?" ringan.

Satu pekan sudah bergulir dari acara makan-makan. Malam datang lagi hari ini. Menutup semesta dengan gaun hitam. Cahaya dari gemintang yang telah ribuan tahun lalu mati mengisi sisi-sisi langit yang kosong. Pualam bulan jatuh redup, menimpa Yuuma yang berbaring tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Badan tanpa pakaian.

Luka tidur melintang dengan kaki menyentuh lantai kayu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu. Rambut panjangnya bertebaran di atas kulit Yuuma.

Yuuma tidak protes. Dia selalu membiarkan Luka di posisi seperti itu.

"Kau sedang membuat lagu, kan?" Luka balik bertanya. Dan Yuuma langsung mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau mengacak-acak mejaku lagi."

"Aku hanya membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan."

"Dan melihat isinya." Yuuma menanggapi cepat.

"Hanya tiga lembar. Dan _segera_ kukembalikan ke tempatnya." Luka memutar kedua bola matanya dramatis. "Jauh lebih baik daripada seseorang yang mengobrak-abrik map dokumenku _hanya_ untuk melihat foto passportku, lalu meninggalkannya di atas kulkas begitu saja. Aku butuh seharian untuk menemukan itu, tahu."

"Jadi motifmu balas dendam, nih?"

"Mungkin, ya. Mungkin juga tidak." Tangan kanan Luka bergerak, menyentuh pundak pemuda yang telah dua tahun ini menyandang predikat sebagai kekasihnya. "Kau benar-benar sedang menulis lagu?"

"Apa kedengarannya lucu jika aku menulis lagu?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Luka. Ia bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk menaikkan kaki, menyandarkan punggung ke kepala kasur. "Hanya sedikit terkejut. Kau selalu malas menulis lagu dan lebih suka melakukan aransemen dari lagu yang sudah ada."

Yuuma menolehkan kepala pada Luka. Biji mata warna madunya merekam imej Luka secara sempurna ke dalam saraf memori. Mulai dari rambutnya yang satu warna dengan rona musim semi hingga pada matanya yang biru layaknya samudra lepas. Ia menjawab pelan, "Seseorang menolak kuberikan cincin lamaran. Alih-alih, ia lebih memilih lagu. Yah, dia memang tidak memintaku menyanyikannya—mungkin karena sudah tahu bagaimana kualitas suaraku— tapi tetap saja aku kesulitan karena dia menolak aransemen. 'Harus lagu aslimu', begitu katanya."

Bibir Luka membentuk segaris senyum lurus ketika mendengar jawaban ini. Tatapannya melembut ketika menatap Yuuma. Dan pria itu merasa nyaman menatap iris Luka yang warnanya biru dengan sentuhan pualam akibat radiasi bulan. Cantik sekali. Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan bagi Kaito untuk menyatakan suka pada Luka, dua tahun silam. Karena gadis itu bersinar dengan cahaya yang tak membuat mata silau.

Yuuma beruntung karena Luka menolak Kaito ketika itu. Lebih beruntung lagi karena dia melakukan hal—yang ia akui sebagai sesuatu yang— konyol setelah menanyakan alasan Luka menolak Kaito.

"Aku melihatnya hanya sebagai teman," jawab Luka ketika itu. "Dan … aku kurang tertarik pada pria yang menyembunyikan semua hal sendiri. Rasanya agak tidak adil. Aku tidak dapat mempercayainya sebagai pasanganku. Dia bahkan lebih banyak setuju pada pendapat orang lain ketimbang lebih mendengarkan isi hatinya sendiri."

"Jawabanmu lebih terdengar seperti 'dia bukan tipeku'. Hanya saja dengan cara yang lebih berbelit-belit." Yuuma melihat Luka hanya menanggapi jawabannya dengan gedikkan bahu tak acuh. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jins, bertanya tanpa tahu diri, "Jadi, seperti apa tipemu?"

"Aku suka seseorang yang jujur dan independen. Kautahu, seseorang yang bisa kaupercaya. Punya pandangannya sendiri terhadap sesuatu. Pandangan yang jelas dan nyata, hingga kau merasa aman ketika berpegangan kepadanya." Jeda tarikan napas. "Seseorang sepertimu."

"Ha. Bagus, karena kau juga tipeku."

"Wah. Harusnya kita jadi pacar."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kemudian semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya Yuuma ingin menonjok dirinya yang dulu karena, tak ada angin ataupun badai, tiba-tiba saja meminta seorang perempuan menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi sebagian dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa ia harus berterima kasih pada dirinya yang dulu sebab, jika ia tak pernah menanyakan hal tersebut, ia tak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini.

Meskipun sebenarnya, ia juga harus mengakui jika dulu sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta. Menjadi kekasihnya pun awalnya bukan pula murni cinta.

Luka selalu cantik di matanya, sedari dulu. Tetapi kecantikan sendiri bukan yang bisa membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman. Ada sesuatu yang … lebih rumit dari yang bisa dicerna oleh kapasitas otak Yuuma. Sesuatu yang membuatnya akhirnya menyerah dan pelan-pelan tak dapat melepaskan Luka. Bisa jadi.

Atau mungkin saja hal-hal rumit tersebut tidak pernah benar-benar ada. Karena, yah, bukannya jatuh cinta adalah proses yang begitu hebatnya sehingga alasan pun tak lagi mesti ada?

Ketika semesta menyuruhmu jatuh cinta, maka kau pun jatuh cinta. Sederhana saja.

"Yah, kutebak wanita yang kaulamar memang sangat mengesalkan," kata-kata Luka menarik Yuuma kembali ke realita. Gadis yang lihai memetik senar gitar serta memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu pun meluruskan kakinya. "Tapi kenapa dandelion— _dent de lion_ itu dandelion, aku benar?"

"Uh-hum. Dandelion."

"Itu bunga rumput." Luka menjelaskan. Benaknya memuat imej gerombolan bunga dandelion yang sering ia temui di pekarangan rumah bersama rumput liar. Tumbuh subur, tanpa perlu dipupuk.

"Aku tahu. Bagus, kan?"

"Entahlah," gumam gadis itu. "Biasanya pria lebih suka menyebut mawar sebagai personifikasi wanita."

 _Tapi mawar tidak bisa hidup di tanah yang rusak maupun di celah bebatuan_ , Yuuma ingin sekali menjawab namun ia urungkan. Alih-alih, pria tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau hanya perlu melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda."

* * *

Mungkin Luka benar.

Mungkin mawar merupakan yang paling sering disebut penyair dalam surat cinta mereka untuk menggambarkan sosok wanita dambaan. Seperti Yeats yang menggunakan mawar untuk menyimbolkan sosok Maud Gonne dalam salah satu puisinya. Tetapi Luka tidak terlihat seperti mawar di mata Yuuma. Sakura juga tidak terlihat seperti Luka, kendati mereka sama-sama berwarna merah jambu.

Yuuma selalu melihat Luka sebagai dandelion. Mungkin ini karena Luka begitu keras kepala dalam menggapai mimpinya sebagai pemusik. Dan, yah, menjadi kekasih Luka membuat Yuuma bisa melihat hal ini sekilas lebih jelas.

Ia pernah menemukan Luka di teras belakang rumahnya. Menunduk dengan begitu frustasi, sementara di sekelilingnya ada robekan kertas yang telah dibentuk jadi bola. Isinya adalah bait-bait notasi yang gagal ia bentuk jadi sebuah lagu utuh. Tetapi Yuuma tidak pernah menemukan gadis itu berhenti. Mungkin Luka akan mengambil jeda, tetapi di minggu berikutnya ia sudah kembali menciptakan beberapa buah karya.

Pertunjukan Luka di jalanan juga tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Apa yang dikatakan Miku tempo hari memang nyata. Penonton terkadang berlalu sebelum ia menyelesaikan satu lagu. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak berbakat. Malah, Yuuma berani bilang jika bakat tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Luka hanya masih perlu banyak belajar, juga latihan. Dan ia melakukannya sangat baik dengan mengamati para seniman jalanan yang berhasil meraih begitu banyak atensi.

Ia mencatat dalam kepala apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan (interaksi penonton? Mungkin. Perhatikan lagu yang kaupilih, pejalan lebih suka dengan lagu yang familier dan enerjik ketimbang lagu yang lambat), kemudian mencobanya di pertunjukan berikutnya.

Tak peduli apa yang teman-temannya katakan di belakangnya, dia akan terus hidup. Melangkah menuju mimpinya. Sama seperti benih dandelion yang tak peduli ke mana angin menjatuhkannya. Entah itu ke ladang yang subur, ke tanah yang kering, atau ke celah-celah sempit bebatuan. Di kondisi tanah yang paling buruk sekalipun, dia akan menjulurkan akarnya yang panjang. Berusaha untuk hidup. Kemudian bersemi dengan warna kuning yang menyenangkan, sebelum pada akhir musim panas nanti berubah menjadi bola-bola benih yang terbang ditiup angin.

(Dan Siklus hidupnya pun terulang kembali.)

Keras kepala. Sama seperti Luka.

Beberapa orang tak menyukai dandelion karena daunnya tajam, berduri. Mereka akan segera dicabut jika kedapatan tumbuh di pekarangan rumah seseorang. Karena buat kebanyakan orang, mereka tak ubahnya rumput liar yang merusak pemandangan. Tapi, toh, itu resiko. Karena benih-benih dandelion tak dapat memilih ke mana ia ingin jatuh.

Luka juga tak pernah memilih di mana ia akan dilahirkan. Pun ia tak dapat mengatur bagaimana orang lain harus menetapkan impresi terhadapnya.

Luka tidak pernah tahu akan ditinggal mati ibunya saat usianya lima tahun. Tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia harus berakhir tinggal bersama kakeknya setelah sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan tak kembali.

Luka tidak pernah memaksa teman-temannya selalu berkata manis setiap ia tak ada di sekitar mereka. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tahu Miku begitu menganggapnya menyebalkan. Mungkin ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Kaito menyimpan sakit hati. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Gakupo dan Meiko tak pernah setulus itu. Tapi yah … sudah. Toh, memang begitulah cara dunia berputar.

Benih dandelion tidak pernah mengeluh jika angin menghempaskannya ke tanah minim air sambil tertawa keras. Energinya akan habis dan dia bisa cepat mati jika melakukan ini.

Ketimbang menjadi seorang pengeluh, ia memilih untuk menjadi tangguh.

Dan di mata Yuuma, Luka adalah dandelion paling tangguh. _Selalu_ menjadi yang paling tangguh.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat sekuntum bunga yang sederhana, namun begitu kuat meski dihempas terpaan musim. Tapi untuk hari ini, Yuuma harus mulai rela membiarkan dandelion-nya berubah menjadi benih-benih. Menanti angin akan menghempaskannya ke dunia yang baru.

"Passportmu sudah kau bawa?"

"Semuanya sudah ada di sini." Luka menepuk ringan ransel kecil di punggungnya. Mengisyaratkan pada Yuuma bahwa semua yang ia perlukan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas dan koper. Dari pakaian sampai surat-surat. Gitarnya bahkan sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang belakang mobil.

"Bagus," kata pria itu. Ia menatap sekilas pada kakek Luka yang masih sibuk memanaskan mesin mobil. Pria tua itu membuka kap, mengawasi kalau-kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan mobil tua itu. Kurang dari tiga jam lagi, cucunya akan bertolak ke Wina. Ia tidak ingin merusak jadwal keberangkatannya hanya karena mobil itu mogok di tengah jalan.

Yuuma datang ke rumah gadis itu dengan pakaian kasual seperti biasa. Jins, kaus, serta jaket yang selalu ada dalam _style fashion_ wajibnya. Tidak lupa menenteng gitar di tangan.

Dia tidak akan mengantar Luka ke Narita untuk dua alasan. Yang pertama karena pegawai kafe tempatnya kadang tampil meneleponnya malam tadi, meminta Yuuma manggung karena penampil yang sebenarnya tidak dapat hadir. Sementara alasan kedua adalah karena Luka melarangnya ikut.

Pria berambut merah muda itu menatap Luka. Membiarkan saraf memorinya merekam sosok Luka satu kali lagi, sebelum ia pergi. Bagaimana matanya yang berwarna biru menatap balik dengan kilatan antusias, kulitnya yang putih susu, serta senyuman hangat yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang luar.

"… Kau yakin tidak ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Luka segera menjawab penawaran Yuuma dengan sebuah gelengan. "Nanti kau bisa menciumku terlalu lama dan membuatku ketinggalan pesawat."

Yuuma tahu Luka cuma melemparkan lelucon. Tapi jika Yuuma ikut, ia mungkin _akan_ benar-benar melakukannya.

"Yah, baiklah," ia tak ingin memaksa. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana."

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu." Ada sebuah jeda sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan, "Dan … bisakah aku percaya padamu selama dua hingga tiga tahun ke depan, atau kau mau mengakhirinya di sini sekarang?"

Yukio Yuuma mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tawa. Pertanyaan Luka barusan benar-benar terdengar lucu di telinganya.

"Kau bercanda?" katanya seraya mengambil kertas-kertas yang telah disatukan dan dilipat dua dari saku jaketnya. Memberikannya langsung pada Luka. "Aku sudah susah payah menyelesaikan benda ini. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya aku bisa berhenti sekarang?"

Megurine Luka menerima kertas itu tanpa protes. Tidak terkejut kala mendapati kunci-kunci notasi serta untaian lirik di atas sana. Judul yang disematkan masih sama; _dent de lion_. Sudut bibirnya menarik senyum satu senti lebih panjang. "Kau menyelesaikan lagumu? Bagus."

"Ya," balas pria itu cepat. "Jadi, lamaranku diterima, kan? Atau aku perlu berlutut di sini?"

Sebuah gelengan jadi jawaban. "Kau tidak perlu berlutut. Aku menerima lagu buatanmu. Sangat indah, terima kasih. Tapi aku belum akan menerima lamaranmu."

Ketika Yuuma baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, dengan cepat Luka memotong. "Aku memang bilang lebih ingin dibuatkan lagu ketimbang diberi cincin lamaran. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan langsung menerima lamaranmu."

"Duh." Yuuma mendengus. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia sudah lama mengenal Luka, demi apa pun. Kenapa dia masih bisa kecolongan seperti ini?

Luka membiarkan kekasihnya mendengus sepuasnya. Ketika pria tersebut sudah dirasa cukup puas, ia mengatakan, "Aku akan menerima lamaranmu nanti, Yuuma."

"…"

"Saat aku sudah cukup baik untuk melakukan pertunjukan di atas panggung, aku akan membawakan lagumu. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka saat itulah kautahu aku menerima lamaranmu."

Alih-alih mengatakan, _aku akan menungggu saat itu datang_ , atau hal-hal yang senada, Yuuma justru terdiam. Tersenyum. Dia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili rasa percayanya. _Aku akan menunggu_ Yuuma rasa belum cukup. Jadi, yang dia katakan hanyalah, "Ya."

Mereka berpelukan sebentar begitu kakek Luka mengatakan bahwa mobilnya telah siap. Luka memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Yuuma sebelum masuk ke mobil. Sama sekali tak membiarkan pria itu membalasnya.

Yuuma masih bisa mendengar tawa Luka yang meletup ketika ia membuka kaca mobil untuk melambai, bahkan ketika mobil itu sudah berlalu menuju Narita.

Angin membawa benih dandelion menuju dunia baru.

* * *

 **[ fin ]**

* * *

Ps: dandelion adalah bunga favorit saya, selain gladiol dan matahari. sederhana dan kaya akan filosofi #tringgg

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti!

sign,

alleira

edit: untuk pembenahan typo dan diksi. terima kasih masukannya, schlaf!


End file.
